The present invention relates to smoke exhaust electrical fans, and more particularly to a housing assembly thereof.
The several separate housings of a conventional smoke exhaust electrical fan are joined together by soldering connections or by rivets to leave a space therebetween so as to receive an electrical fan and a motor therein. When used for a long time, much oily dirt residue will accumulate on the housings. It is thus necessary that the housings be cleaned at regular intervals. However, it is difficult for the conventional housing assembly to be cleared of the oil dirt attached thereon, since the housing assembly is incapable of being completely disassembled. Additionally, the volume of the conventional housing assembly is relatively large. In transport and storage, it takes up a great deal of space. Furthermore, in transport, a package of a large size is necessary. These problems are undesirable from an economic standpoint.